Et le vent souffle
by Lady Shany
Summary: James veut sortir avec Lily. Narcissa veut se marier avec Lucius. Bella a un penchant pour « Rodus ». Caly charmante ou embêtante ? Rémus p'tit loupiot ? Pour Sirius, épices ou douceurs ? Et Deirdre, chocolat ou caramel ?


**Résumé :** Années maraudeuses. James veut sortir avec Lily mais Lily ne veut pas. Bella veut sortir avec Rodolphus, mais Rodolphus ne veut pas. Narcissa veut se marier avec Lucius mais Lucius ne veut pas.  
Que se passe-t-il quand Lily-jolie décide de donner une seconde chance à Jam… heu Potter ? Que Peter se trouve contraint de protéger Melissa ? Que Séverus ne trouve plus les ingrédients pour la goutte du mort-vivant ? Qu'un loup-garou ne doit aimer qu'une fois ? Que Caly se rende compte que son chéri vient de lui être piquer par la sœur de sa meilleure copine ? Que Sirius doit choisir entre épices et douceurs ? Et pour Deirdre, chocolat ou caramel ? Quand à James, Lily ou le Quidditch ?

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle histoire ayant pour trait les maraudeurs et les mettant en scène dans leur dernière année à Poudlard. Mais cette fic racontera aussi l'histoire parallèle de la génération Serpentard, et de ceux qui graviteront autour du célèbre couple Evans-Potter. Merci d'avance d'avoir cliquer sur cette nouvelle… Et sachez qu'un petit message fait toujours plaisir (et récompense l'auteur ;)…

**Note sur la Fic :** Attention, dans cette fic Peter sera considéré comme un être humain c'est à dire qu'il aura autant de place que les autres et que je m'attarderai comme pour les autres personnages à décrire sa vie, son histoire, et ce qui en a fait un Mangemort au même titre que Bellatrix, Séverus ou Régulus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**  
CHAPITRE 1 : La pluie chante… Prélude pluvieux**

_30 Août, 15h57  
Chemin de Traverse,  
Londres… _

La pluie était tombée toute la matinée. Une pluie fine et froide annonçant la rentrée. Depuis toujours les élèves de Poudlard, la prestigieuse école anglaise de sorcellerie qui accueillerait encore cette année bon nombre d'étudiants, ne se souvenaient que de pluie pour leur rentrée…

Ayant considérablement rafraîchie l'atmosphère de cette fin d'été, elle avait laissée place à un soleil éclatant aux premières heures de l'après-midi. Bien que l'air soit encore chargé d'humidité, les chauds rayons de l'astre illuminaient les vitrines du Chemin de Traverse. Les sorciers entretenaient un va-et-vient incessant dans les différentes boutiques de l'allée qui offraient aux passants un large choix de produits en toute sorte, à la plus grande joie des enfants qui rêvaient devant les confiseries magiques et les balais volants. Tout cela ressemblait à une fourmilière débordante d'activités et heureuse que la pluie ai enfin cessée. Parmi ce remue-ménage, un grand nombre d'élèves de Poudlard effectuaient leurs courses de dernières minutes à la recherche de fournitures manquantes.

Parmi eux, deux sorciers de dix-sept ans se tenaient au milieu de l'allée, consultant leur liste. Le premier était très grand et avait un physique d'athlète. Il possédait des yeux couleur de l'acier plein de gaieté, sombre quand il était d'humeur peu commode et clair quand il était joyeux. Un sourire charmeur s'affichait constamment sur un visage d'une beauté incroyable. Des cheveux mis-long retenus en catogan lui donnaient l'aspect d'un Don Juan. Quelques mèches rebelles lui tombaient sur les yeux et encadraient son visage. Il s'appelait Sirius Orion Black et allait entamer sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Ce jeune homme était très connu dans le monde très renfermé de l'élite sorcière tout comme dans celui rempli de potins de Poudlard. Son palmarès était déjà bien remplis : un nombre incalculable de jeunes filles, tout autant en retenues et punitions sinon plus, les meilleurs notes de l'école. Sirius Black savait faire parler de lui. Dragueur, charmeur, excellent élève, feignant, comploteur, il était le membre le plus actif des Maraudeurs (bande de petits sorciers très embêtants ne laissant jamais en paix le pauvre château qui aurait pourtant mérité un peu de tranquillité) dont il était le co-fondateur.

Le second, frère d'armes et de bêtises, était son meilleur ami. Il répondait au nom de James Potter, chef adorable et adoré des Maraudeurs. Moins grand de plusieurs centimètres, tout aussi charmeur, James Potter abhorrait fièrement une belle musculature, résultat de nombreuses années de sport pratiqué de manière intensive : course poursuite dans les couloirs afin d'éviter le concierge très en colère, Quidditch à haute dose… Oui James Potter était d'un naturel gâté au niveau physique. Nous pourrions même le qualifier de beau. Mais tout ceci ne lui servait guère car il ne vivait que pour apercevoir les étonnants yeux verts d'une charmante jeune fille qui elle le trouvait égoïste, râleur, imbu de sa personne et arrogant. Selon lui, tout ceci était invraisemblable. Selon la majorité de ses amis, connaissances et ennemis, il ne s'agissait que de la stricte vérité. Ayant démontré à plusieurs reprises ses talents de chef, il menait sa petite troupe d'une poigne tenace : « _Main de fer dans un gant de velours_ » telle était sa devise principale. Ses yeux chocolats étaient encadrés par des lunettes carrées à fine monture. Une tignasse noire pour le moins incoiffable et un sourire espiègle le complétaient.

Poussant un soupir de satisfaction à la vue de ce soleil si radieux, Sirius se pencha vers son ami afin de lire par-dessus son épaule, la liste des fournitures à se procurer pour la nouvelle année.

- Mon petit doigt me dit que nous allons encore avoir un nouveau professeur de DFCM (1)…  
- A quoi vois-tu ça ? interrogea James.  
- Regarde un peu le titre du livre ! indiqua Sirius. « _Comment se protéger efficacement tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire mal»_… Cela va encore être une femme…  
- Mouais, espérons que celle-là nous laissera utiliser la baguette.  
- J'espère aussi. Mon poignet se souvient encore des tonnes de lignes que l'on a copiées l'année passée… Elle s'appelait comment déjà ?  
- Une certaine Malefica Ombrage. Il me semble que sa fille est à Poufsouffle…  
- Ah oui ? Elle est comment ? questionna Sirius visiblement intéressé.  
- D'après mes souvenirs, elle ressemble plus à un crapaud visqueux qu'à une fille. Je crois que tu l'a envoyé balader il y a deux ans.  
- Ah ! C'était elle ! Tu penses que c'est pour cela que sa chère mère ne m'appréciait pas…  
- Et que tu t'es pris une quantité innombrable de retenues ?  
- Oui je sais, répliqua Sirius.  
- Et que tu as failli être renvoyé ?  
- Je sais, merci.  
- Et que…  
- Stop ! C'est bon, je m'en souviens !

James s'esclaffa sous l'air furieux du brun qui haussa les épaules en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air désinvolte. Mais ses yeux démentir bien vite son attitude offusquée. Il venait de remarquer deux damoiselles qui passèrent près d'eux en pouffant.

- Salut les filles ! lança-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Vous faîtes quelque chose ? Cela vous direz de venir prendre un verre avec nous ?  
- Sirius, commença James.  
- Ben quoi ?  
- Tu commences bien tôt ! fit remarqua derrière eux une voix qui se voulait sérieuse.

James et Sirius se retournèrent. Rémus surnommé Lunard, se tenait devant eux un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait plus en forme que jamais. Ses yeux dorés cerclés de marron pétillaient de malice et ses cheveux cendrés rayonnaient sous le soleil. Rémus Lupin était le troisième membre actif des Maraudeurs. D'un naturel calme et avenant, il avait été nommé Préfet deux années auparavant afin de calmer quelque peu les ardeurs de ses camarades. Chose qu'il omettait de faire, cela va de soi. Plus grand que James, mais plus petit que Sirius, Rémus se démarquait par sa démarche feutrée et féline. Doté d'une grande force de part sa nature même de Loup-garou, il était le protecteur des faibles et le justicier de tous. Régulièrement, il s'opposait aux blagues individuelles mais participait activement aux blagues touchant plusieurs élèves. Sous des dehors avenant et intellectuel, il était rusé et fin. Bref, un parfait Maraudeur dans toute sa puissance.

- Lunard, mon vieux ! Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit Sirius.  
- Très bien, répliqua le susnommé. Mais ne change pas de sujet aussi facilement.  
- Lui changer de sujet ? exagéra James d'une voix ironique. Non, que vas-tu chercher ?  
- J'étais juste en train d'inviter ces deux charmantes demoiselles à venir prendre un verre avec nous, se défendit l'accusé. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu ? demanda Rémus.  
- Moi ? s'exclama Sirius d'une voix indignée. Pas du tout !  
- Tu pourrais quand même attendre Poudlard…

Sirius haussa les épaules. Si Rémus et James commençaient déjà… En bougonnant sur le peu d'égards qu'on lui accordait, il suivit docilement ses deux amis dans la boutique « _Fleury et Bott_ » pour acheter leurs manuels de cours. La librairie était bondée. Mais vraiment archi-bondée. Toute la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne semblait s'être donnée rendez-vous dans cette minuscule échoppe. Les trois Maraudeurs eurent du mal à se frayer un passage. Jouant des coudes, ils y arrivèrent non sans peine après avoir copieusement écrasé bon nombre de pieds. Sirius se glissa prestement avec Rémus dans la file d'attente, souriant de toutes ses dents à la dame qu'il venait de doubler. Celle-ci grommela sur le respect qui se perdait et sur un tas d'autres valeurs qui donnaient de l'urticaire au grand séducteur. James les rejoignit avec plus de difficultés et évita de peu les coups de parapluie indignés de la femme qui se trouvait derrière eux.

- Je viens de voir Lily, les informa-t-il une grosse marque rouge à la joue.  
- Evans ? avança innocemment Sirius en le détaillant du regard.  
- Ben oui patate ! Tu en connais beaucoup d'autres ?  
- Laisse-moi réfléchir…, fit-il. Elisabeth Donaghan de Serdaigle… Lily Gytheion de cinquième année à Poufsouffle… Heu… Lily-Rose Springs de sixième année à Serpentard… Hum…  
- Je croyais que les Serpentardes ne t'intéressaient pas ? s'étonna Rémus.  
- Bah, elle était mignonne.  
- Je vois.  
- Bon on pourrai peut-être en revenir à moi et Lily ?  
- Oui. Alors que se passe-t-il avec Lily-la-Tigresse ? considéra Sirius.  
- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !  
- Mais je l'appelle comme je veux !  
- Tu nous dit oui ou non ? s'interposa le Loup-garou.  
- Elle me fait la tête…  
- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Rémus intéressé.  
- Parce que j'ai loupé notre rendez-vous samedi dernier… Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Il y avait un match des Canons de Churley et je ne pouvais tout de même pas le manquer ! Papa avait eu des places !! Même Deirdre y a assistée ! Elle aurait pu comprendre quand même ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut assister à l'entraînement en plus du match. Je me suis quand même excusé, mais elle ne veut rien entendre…

Sirius éclata d'un rire ressemblant plus à un aboiement, ce qui eu pour effet de se faire retourner plusieurs clients, et Rémus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Irrattrapable, murmura-t-il.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je disais juste que tu étais irrattrapable. Lily accepte ton rendez-vous et toi tu lui poses un lapin. Tu ferais mieux de lui offrir des fleurs, ou je ne sais pas moi… Trouve-toi un bon moyen de te faire pardonner ! Et n'oublies pas, C'est le Quidditch ou Lily pas les deux.  
- C'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit, murmura le jeune Potter.

Sirius lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant. En réalité, il n'en pouvait plus de rire. Cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'il voyait son meilleur ami s'évertuer à plaire à Lily Evans, charmante rouquine au tempérament de feu, et au moment où il obtenait enfin un moment avec elle il faisait tout capoter pour un simple match de Quidditch. Remarque, il aurait fait pareil à sa place. Sauf que pour lui, aucune fille ne valait la peine de se disputer avec elle juste parce qu'il était amoureux. La seule avec qui il se disputait constamment était Bella, sa cousine. Il adorait la faire enrager. C'était une guerre constante entre eux. Et depuis cet été, Deirdre.

- Salut les gars ! claironna une voix amusante à leurs côtés.  
- Peter ! s'exclama Sirius. On ne t'attendait plus… Mais ce sont nos manuels ?  
- Oui, répondit Peter en souriant. Je viens de vous les prendre.  
- C'est gentil ça.

Rémus entraîna ses coéquipiers en dehors de la boutique, loin des protestations étouffées des clients qui craignaient pour leurs pieds. Devant la devanture, James déchargea Peter de ses manuels et en fit la distribution. Puis tous remboursèrent leur ami qui leur apprit en rougissant qu'il avait tout dépensé pour leur acheter les livres. James lui donna une accolade devant tant de dévouement.

Peter Pettigrow était le dernier membre des Maraudeurs. Nettement plus petit que les autres, il se démarquait par sa gourmandise légendaire et sa servilité naturelle. Des yeux d'un bleu délavé, petits et humides contrastaient avec son visage clair et rebondi. Un nez pointu, une voix un peu couinante mais résolue. Quelque peu naïf et assez timide, Peter suivait les Maraudeurs à leurs débuts plus qu'il n'en faisait partie. Aujourd'hui, il avait su s'affirmer au sein du groupe. Bien qu'il sembla encore à la traîne, il essayait courageusement de combler ses lacunes. De tout temps, il y a toujours eu entre les hommes une relation de dominant-dominé, restant à savoir qui est qui. Peter avait trouvé en Rémus un défenseur, en Sirius une précieuse aide scolaire et en James un ami fidèle, choses qu'il n'aurait jamais crues capables de se produire. Mais tout le monde à sa part de faiblesse et Peter en faisait les frais plus que tout autre.

- Ouf ! Cela fait du bien de respirer un peu !! s'exclama Sirius en s'étirant.  
- Oui tu l'as dit ! Grâce à Peter, nous avons fini nos achats plus tôt que prévu, commenta James en rayant les dernières lignes de sa liste. Je propose que l'on aille déguster une glace.

Unanimement l'idée fut adoptée et les quatre comparses filèrent en direction de l'étale du Maître Glacier se payer des cornets bien garnis. N'ayant plus rien à faire, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour à la boutique de Quidditch après avoir réduit leurs achats de manière à continuer à déguster leur glace sans être déranger.

- Alors, Sirius, tu te plais toujours chez les Potter ? demanda Peter en léchant consciencieusement sa glace.  
- Oui, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. J'ai pourtant passé le premier mois de vacances à me chercher un appartement dans Londres, mais c'est rudement compliqué ! Les moldus ont une drôle de manière de louer des maisons. Il faut des fiches de payes et d'autres choses inutiles que je ne possédais pas.  
- Résultat, il faut qu'il attende sa majorité moldue pour pouvoir vivre seul, compléta James. Mais ce n'est pas dérangeant. Les vacances ont été mouvementées comme l'année passée.

En effet, Sirius avait annoncé à ses parents le premier jour de vacances de sa sixième année qu'il ne les supportait plus eux et leurs manières. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir avec eux, leur disait qu'il était extrêmement content d'être allé à Gryffondor. Il se fichait royalement de tous leurs principes absurdes de sang et d'argent. Et encore bien d'autres choses peu recommandables. En bref, il leur avait dit « zut »... et s'était retrouvé à la porte pour sa plus grande joie. Tard dans la nuit, il était allé frapper à la porte des Potter. D'après lui, il avait plus que gagné au change.

Dorénavant, il était considéré comme mort par ses propres parents et banni de sa famille. Tout ceci ne lui faisant ni chaud ni froid, il avait hérité au cours de l'année passée de son oncle Alphard. Celui-ci ayant toujours rêvé de faire ce que son neveu avait fait à sa place, lui avait fait don de toute sa fortune. Sirius s'était alors immédiatement mis en quête d'un appartement afin de ne plus ennuyer sa « nouvelle » famille. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, il s'était vu contraint (mais enchanté) de passer un nouvel été en compagnie de la famille Potter, de James et de Deirdre… Ce qui avait donné des vacances explosives.

Les Maraudeurs continuèrent un moment à discuter joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Mrs Potter viennent récupérer ses « deux » garnements. Saluant amicalement Rémus et Peter, elle les entraîna vers la zone transplanage.

* * *

_30 Août, 18h14  
Loch Castel,  
Grande-Bretagne… _

Lucius Malefoy venait de transplaner avec sa sœur. En ce moment même, ils attendaient tous deux docilement leurs parents devant le seuil du Manoir des Vlinder, ayant été amicalement invité à dîner. Une vieille amitié liait Abraxas Malefoy et Andrew Vlinder depuis leurs études. Lucius ennuyé, s'intéressa aux moulures de l'immense porte ouvragée en bois.

A l'intérieur du Manoir, Eowny Vlinder et sa sœur aînée Rébecca finissaient une course-poursuite dans les étages. Eowny n'avait guère envie de voir Lucius, mais en jeune fille bien élevée, elle y était obligée…

* * *

_30 Août, 18h14  
4 Regency Street,  
Londres… _

A ce moment précis, Lily aurait tout donné pour être très loin d'ici. Elle aurait tout fait pour s'exiler en Nouvelle-Zélande ou même mieux, au Groenland avec les pingouins. Tout. Mais alors vraiment tout. Ses livres de cours, ses ingrédients de potions, son chat Aldaron, sa baguette magique, son… Non. Pas sa baguette magique. Ni son chat d'ailleurs. Ni son statut de Préfète. Il ne fallait quand même pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

D'abord sa baguette. Que ferait-elle sans baguette ? Rien du tout. Et ce serait bien malheureux. Pire, ce serait catastrophique. Parce que voyez-vous Lily, de son vrai nom Elisabeth Joanne Evans était une sorcière. Et une sorcière se doit d'avoir toujours sa baguette sur elle. Et puis il est vrai que ladite baguette avait coûtée assez chère. 25,6 centimètres, en bois de saule, très souple et rapide, excellente pour les Enchantements. Car figurez-vous que Lily, Préfète de son état, étudiait dans la meilleure (et unique) école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, Poudlard. Mais voilà. Il ne suffit pas d'étudier à Poudlard pour être tirée d'affaires.

Pour la bonne et simple raison que Lily avait un problème. Un gros problème. Un très gros problème. Un énorme problème. Un gigantesque problème. Un… Bref. Un problème.

Sa charmante mais néanmoins saletée de sœur allait leur présenter son nouveau petit ami. Mais le plus important, c'est que Lily venait de commettre une grosse bêtise. Elle venait de transformer les très jolies boucles d'oreilles en grenats de sa très chère sœur en deux monstrueux mais néanmoins très petits serpents en ferraille. Ah, et son hamster venait de se découvrir un pelage rose bonbon en représailles des livres de potions abîmés. Sans oublier la grosse tâche sur la nouvelle robe d'été.

Lily était en général gentille, douce, généreuse et conciliante, sauf en ce qui concernait sa sœur. Et les Maraudeurs. Et James Potter. Et… Au final sa journée était catastrophique. Primo elle avait vu James aujourd'hui alors qu'elle faisait ses courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. Secundo elle l'avait copieusement insulté et même giflé. Et alors ? Il n'avait qu'à ne pas lui avoir posé un lapin. Non mais c'est vrai ! Ce garçon devait avoir un grain. Et même un gros grain. Il lui courait après depuis au moins cinq ans et le jour où elle acceptait enfin un rendez-vous, il faisait tout capoter pour un simple match de Quidditch. Tous les mêmes, ils étaient tous les mêmes. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait même pas espérer sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tous avaient peur des Maraudeurs et de James en particulier. Enfin Tertio, elle venait de rendre à sa sœur la monnaie de sa pièce…

Elle se leva et alla se planter devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle n'était pas moche. Mais au contraire très jolie hormis toutes ces tâches de rousseurs que Pétunia qualifiait d'immondes. Au fait, Pétunia c'est sa sœur. Et puis, ses beaux yeux verts étaient lumineux. Sa peau était blanche. Sa taille fine. Elle était assez grande. Et ses cheveux étaient… Non mieux vaut ne pas trop en parler. Roux, épais, longs ils étaient incoiffables selon ses dires et magnifiques selon la population féminine de Poudlard. Son caractère était assez… Comment dire… Lily savait ce qu'elle voulait. Explosive, courageuse mais impétueuse, elle détestait se faire marcher sur les pieds et le faisait savoir. D'ailleurs, James Potter allait devoir bosser dur s'il voulait la reconquérir… NON. Il n'était plus question de James. Il redevenait Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il est un peu grandit mentalement. Plus de familiarité.

Soupirant, elle se composa un sourire et après avoir pris soin de verrouiller la porte de sa chambre à l'aide d'un sort (ne sachant jamais quelles seraient les conséquences de ses « blagues » sur Pétunia) elle rejoignit ses parents, sa sœur et son nouveau chéri au salon. Elle parcouru le hall du grand appartement sans se presser. Elle était malgré tout un peu anxieuse. Lily savait pertinemment que ses parents allaient désapprouver son attitude. Pétunia étant complètement immature, elle avait toujours été sage et responsable, mais ce soir… Enfin, on allait bien voir.

* * *

_30 Août, 19h07  
12 square Grimmaurd,  
Londres… _

Un bon feu crépitait dans la cheminée éclairant la pièce austère d'une lueur diffuse. Une abondance de vert et de noir la rendait sombre. L'on aurait pu se croire à une veillée funèbre si de éclats de voix ne la parcouraient en tout sens. Galamment posées sur un sofa et des fauteuils de velours sombres, Mrs Black devisait avec Morwena Lestrange et Druella Black sa belle-sœur, sur le comportant indécent de sa nièce. En plus d'avoir épousé un fils de Moldus, voilà que son enfant était métamorphomage !

Narcissa assise près d'elles, soupira imperceptiblement. Dans sa poche droite gisait précieusement la dernière lettre de sa grande sœur quelle chérissait tant. Lentement son regard dévia et se troubla. Si son père apprenait qu'elle correspondait avec Andromeda…

Bellatrix placée près de la cheminée, essayait son charme sur Rodolphus Lestrange qui n'y paraissait guère insensible.

Régulus dont c'était l'anniversaire, se prit à penser que son frère lui manquait…

* * *

_30 Août, 20h07  
__Manoir Blodwen,  
__Bibliothèque… _

James était affalé sur un canapé, un livre de Métamorphose sur ses genoux, la tête négligemment posée sur sa main, elle-même retenue par son coude appuyé contre le dossier du moelleux canapé en cuir foncé. La fin d'après-midi venait de se terminer calmement. Après que sa mère soit venue les récupérer, Sirius et lui-même avaient effectué un transplanage d'escorte afin de rentrer au Manoir. Puis de charmants enfantillages avaient dégénéré en une bataille d'eau sur deux étages et Sirius s'était rendu. Prétextant vouloir se reposer après cette laborieuse « guerre », le mal-aimé (suivant son expression) s'était retiré dans sa chambre. Au final, James se retrouvait donc tout seul dans la bibliothèque à lire méthodiquement tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. C'est-à-dire le dernier de sa mère, et ses nouveaux manuels scolaires. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs entassés pêle-mêle avec ceux de Sirius sur la table basse qui faisait aussi accessoirement office de repose-pieds. Goûtant ce moment de paix gracieusement offert par sa bonne fée, il se prit à penser que décidément cela était beaucoup trop rare pour lui.

Le chapitre sur la Métamorphose humaine et les Animagi étant beaucoup trop ennuyeux, le livre alla rejoindre ses congénères sur la pile.

S'allongeant entièrement, il se mit à rêvasser aux prouesses des Maraudeurs. Sa plus grande fierté à ce jour était d'avoir réussi à devenir, sans aucune aide extérieur, un Animagus. Mais un Animagus non déclaré, il va de soit. Personne n'était au courant ni les parents, ni les professeurs. Les Maraudeurs gardaient jalousement ce secret, bien que James soupçonnait Deirdre d'en savoir plus à ce sujet qu'elle ne veuille bien l'admettre. Au prix de trois années d'efforts intensifs après qu'ils aient découverts lors de leur seconde année la lycanthropie de leur ami, Peter, Sirius et lui-même avaient réussi à devenir entièrement des Animagi.

Peter qui pouvait à loisir se transformer en un petit rat, répondait du nom de _Queudvert_. Sa petite taille les avait tirée de bien des situations critiques et permettait d'accéder au Saule Cogneur les soirs de pleine lune. Sirius arrivait à prendre l'apparence d'un énorme chien noir. La première fois cela les avait un peu tous effrayés : Ils avaient cru voir le Sinistros, cet immense chien qui amenait la mort. Mais bien vite, ils s'y étaient fait et maintenant il leur était très utile pour maîtriser Rémus en cas de problème. _Patmol_ était donc un élément indispensable de leurs virées nocturnes. James quand à lui, devenait _Cornedrue _un grand cerf aux reflets dorés, majestueux à ses dires.

Souriant à la pensée de leurs escapades, il fut cependant très vite tiré de sa rêverie par le bruit discret d'une porte qui grince. Se relevant à moitié, il aperçu Sirius qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Le regardant d'un air complice il lui chuchota :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?  
- SIRIUS BLACK ! hurla une voix féminine à travers le manoir.  
- Vite ! Il faut nous planquer ! murmura frénétiquement L'interpellé. Elle va me tuer !  
- Non… Tu n'as pas osé ?  
- Je crois que si…

James retint un rire et entraîna le coupable juste avant que la porte de la Bibliothèque ne s'ouvre avec fracas. L'apparition venait d'entrer avec moult explosions de colère. Elle parcourue la pièce du regard.

- Sirius Black ! James Potter ! Je sais que vous êtes ici ! Montrez-vous !

Pas de réponse. Avec rage, l'apparition posa une cage ouvragée sur la table basse, faisant s'écrouler la pile de livres. D'un pas ferme, elle se dirigea vers les tentures cramoisies qui encadraient une grande fenêtre à croisillons. Fermement elle tira sur le tissu. Rien. Nada. Personne. Des chuchotements anxieux lui parvenaient pourtant de la pièce. Résolument elle brandit sa baguette :

- _Accio lunettes _!  
- Non ! Pas mes lunettes ! s'indigna James alors que celles-ci atterrissaient dans les mains de Deirdre.

En poussant Sirius, il se glissa hors de la tapisserie qui dissimulait un passage dans le mur. Récupérant ses lunettes à l'aide d'un sort, il se composa un charmant sourire prêt à affronter les foudres de sa sœur.

- Faux frère, grogna Sirius en essayant de se cacher derrière lui.  
- Black ! Peux-tu m'expliquer ceci ?! fulmina la jeune fille en désignant la cage ouvragée.  
- Il me semble que c'est ton animal de compagnie ? essaya le fautif.  
- La teinture violette de la semaine dernière passe encore, les asticots aussi, le réveil dans la boue c'était déjà trop, mais alors ça c'est inadmissible ! Horus ne t'avait rien fait !  
- Je trouve que le violet te va très bien. Et puis pour la boue c'est excellent en masque pour la peau…, tenta Sirius.  
- Black ! rugit Deirdre en s'avançant dangereusement. Tu n'avais pas à donner à mon faucon l'apparence d'un poulet !

Horus était un grand faucon brun que ses parents lui avaient offert à l'occasion de ses BUSEs. Mais présentement, il n'avait plus trop l'apparence d'un faucon. Outre des métamorphoses physiques le faisant ressembler à un croisement entre une poule et un hérisson, ses plumes avaient prises une charmante couleur orangée et son bec avait viré au vert. Nous pourrions donc comprendre plus qu'aisément que Deirdre ai voulu tuer Sirius pour avoir attaquer son très bel animal de compagnie. Comprenez, après l'attaque de son chat nommé Réglisse, trois ans auparavant et la perte de celui-ci, elle avait bien envie de massacrer quiconque toucherait à ses affaires.

Il y a toujours un ange qui veille sur les gens en difficultés. Ce jour-là, il prit l'apparence de Tiny, l'elfe de maison venue les chercher pour le dîner. Deirdre se contint difficilement de ne pas sauter à la gorge de Sirius pendant que James la poussait vers la salle à manger où ils retrouvèrent leurs parents. Le dîner se passa relativement bien hormis les coups de pieds échangés sous la table entre Sirius et Deirdre. Les reproches de Mrs Potter n'y firent rien. Ils se vouaient depuis deux mois une guerre sans merci composée essentiellement de coups tordus. James avait prit le parti de ne rien dire et d'observer. Il avait ainsi découvert que sa charmante sœur pouvait devenir une véritable furie si on l'embêtait un peu trop.

Deirdre Potter, dix-sept années à son compteur, était pour ainsi dire la jumelle de James. Il avait toujours entendu dire que sa sœur était l'aînée, étant née en premier. De ce fait, elle usait et abusait de ce statut. Petits, ils avaient toujours été très proches, mais la première année à Poudlard avait mit fin à cette belle complicité. James avait été envoyé à Gryffondor et Deirdre à Serpentard. Si Sirius avait provoqué la stupéfaction, il en était de même pour Deirdre. Elle avait ainsi vu d'un mauvais œil, l'amitié de son frère et de l'aîné des Black.

Presque aussi grande que James, Deirdre était ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de belle plante. Bien formée et dotée de bons nombres d'atouts, elle possédait des yeux verts tirant sur le gris très profonds. Une belle tignasse de boucles naturellement noirs et soyeux prenait pour le moment une très sympathique couleur violette reste d'une teinture pour le moins étrange. Elégante et sophistiquée, elle faisait la fierté de sa famille. Mains fines et blanches, bouche couleur fraise, taille svelte, délicatesse dans l'attitude, port altier, elle était belle. « Charmer » était son mot d'ordre. Sous un masque de gentillesse et de douceur se dissimulait un caractère tumultueux. Très fine d'esprit et assez maligne, elle aspirait par tous les moyens à se démarquer de son frère. Chose qu'elle avait néanmoins réussi à faire.

Le dîner aurait pu se finir tranquillement si Sirius n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de glisser des œufs de Doxis dans l'assiette de Deirdre sous l'œil complice de James. Inutile de vous relater ce qui arriva par la suite.

Dehors la pluie s'était remise à tomber…


End file.
